


When Glass Hearts Shatter, Wear Gloves to Pick Up the Pieces

by kageyamasmiles (batterieformeandyou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterieformeandyou/pseuds/kageyamasmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's mom is an abusive alcoholic and frankly it is tearing him appart, but thats where Kenma comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Glass Hearts Shatter, Wear Gloves to Pick Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is really crappy and if either of them seem ooc, I haven't written anything in almost a year! Also this is dedicated to that really sweet anon on tumblr who was the only one to send me a prompt, I love you anon-chan! ;3

 It was Tuesday, Kuroo hated Tuesdays more than anything. Tuesdays were his mother’s off day from work, which meant that she had all day to gluttonously consume as much alcohol as she pleased without a second thought as to the consequences that would follow. The worst part of it all was that once she got even just a little alcohol into her system she became a totally different person, not only did she become verbally abusive but she also found it necessary to take it to a physical place. She hit him on multiple occasions for the most trivial of reasons, once she even backhanded him with her wedding ring on leaving a cut above his left eyebrow. He had to go to school the next day and tell all of his teachers that he fell into the corner of the coffee table, he still has a scar there to this day.           

                Kuroo made his way home from school dreading every step he got closer to his doom. Though luckily he had a bit of distraction today to take his mind off of the hell he was soon to face, his best friend Kenma was accompanying him for the first time in a few days. Kenma had been out from school due to a cold recently, to say the least Kuroo was ecstatic to have him back within arm’s reach. He was the one person in this whole world who could calm him down when he was nothing but a ball of nerves and anxiety and not even know he was doing anything other than being himself. Kuroo is in so deep at this point he can’t even try to deny that he loves Kenma with all of his being, he just can’t seem to dig up the nerve to finally tell him so. He took a moment to glance over at him, Kenma catching him out the corner of his eye looked up from his now paused game system. “What’s wrong Kuroo? You seem off today...” Kuroo looked a bit taken aback at first, but he then composed himself and easily slipped back into his sly cat-like demeanor to play it off smoothly. “I don’t know what you mean Kenma, I’m the same today as I always am. I don’t know why you would think otherwise.” He spoke with a lazy tone that would probably have fooled anyone other than Kenma. He knew all too well how Kuroo worked, he could act cool and collected all he wanted to on the outside but Kenma knew it was all just a façade in the end, he knew him better than anyone.

                Ever since practice Kenma could tell that something was bothering Kuroo. He would watch him and notice just the slightest off-timing of his actions during their drills, as if something other than volleyball was eating away at his mind the whole time. He just wished he would tell him what was on his mind so he could at least try to do something about it. Kenma knows that Kuroo trusts him more than anyone else but there are still some things he doesn’t tell him. He sighed and went back to clicking away mindlessly at his game unable to really focus properly on the actual gameplay itself, he couldn’t get his mind off of the feeling in his gut that whatever Kuroo was hiding from him was something serious. Kuroo was looking at the sidewalk, counting the cracks as they slowly strode along. He just knew that today was going to probably be the day it happened. Today would be the day he reached his limit physically and emotionally and that scared the shit out of him if he was to be honest about it. He didn’t know anything else at his point and if he were to quit putting up with it what would he move onto? Would he even know how to move on in the first place? All the possibilities, or lack thereof, had his mind spinning.

                Once reaching the halfway point they always split up at, Kuroo flashed Kenma a sideways grin that only passed as half real in his book. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning, kay?” Kenma nodded and reluctantly watched as he disappeared around the corner. He still couldn’t shake that weird twisting in his stomach that suggested his world was about to be flipped upside down, and it felt like it would happen way too soon. He turned then and went on his way down the last stretch home trying not to think about the uneasy sensation gnawing away at his insides.

                There it stood, looming in front of him like a thousand foot prison, waiting to drag him in and chain him inside only to be faced with his drunken mothers wrath. It took him a good ten minutes to mentally prepare himself before he actually reached out and gripped the door handle, hesitating just a moment longer, then slowly opening the door to see that his mother was standing there a few feet down the hallway leaning up against the door frame that lead into the living room. She looked absolutely livid and Kuroo could only guess as to what pissed her off this time. He walked inside closing the door behind him and slipped out of his shoes before making eye-contact with his mother who took a step towards him and scrunched her face up into a vehement glower, then she scoffed at him. “Pathetic brat, where the hell do you think you’ve been all this time huh? Don’t you know that I had to get up and get my own beer on _my_ day _OFF_?!” Snap. The first strike. Kuroo almost didn’t feel it at first. That is until the sting set in and he felt his cheek begin to throb. He lifted his hand to cup his burning face and looked back at his mother, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, that’s when she struck him again. This time it was a shove to the ground and a swift kick to the ribs leaving him gasping and choking. “You are such a worthless, wimpy, disgraceful piece of shit. Get out of my sight and don’t let me see you again.” She huffed and went back into the living room and reclined on the couch in front of the TV again cracking open another beer and gulping some of it down.

                Kuroo managed to somewhat steady his breathing though not without some difficulty. He was pretty sure one of his ribs were cracked but that was the last thing on his mind. He wanted, no _needed_ to get out of here now. He decided that this was the last straw. No longer would he put up with her abusive behavior. This would be the last time he let himself be her punching bag. He pulled himself to his feet shakily and stumbled down the hall to make his way upstairs after grabbing his shoes. Once he made it into his room he hurriedly started throwing his meager amount of belongings into a large duffle bag. After he finished packing his things he slipped into his shoes and went over to the window pushing it open, he noticed it was raining outside now but that was not going to stop him from getting out of this hell hole. He quickly grabbed his bag and used the two handle straps to put it on his back like a backpack before climbing out the window and down the wooden lattice that framed the side of the house. Once his feet hit the ground he broke out into a sprint trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing, sharp pain shooting through his ribcage only to stop when he made it to the half way point he always left Kenma at after school. He was nearly soaked to the bone at this point but he didn’t care, the reality of what he was doing was beginning to set in and all he wanted to do was see his best friend, the only person he knew could calm him and set his heart at ease. So he started to run again, this time in the direction of Kenma’s house.

                Kenma was in the middle of a really serious Mortal Combat match when he heard his phone ring. It startled him so much that he dropped the controller and lost the fight. Needless to say, he was not happy about it. Leaning over and reaching for his phone that was laying on top of his bed he brought it over to where he could see who it was calling. When he saw it was Kuroo his eyes lit up a bit, partly with excitement, partly with concern. “Hello?” He waited a moment before he finally heard Kuroo say something. “Would it be asking too much if I wanted to sleep over?” Kenma was a little surprised that Kuroo was _asking_ to stay the night. Normally he would just invite himself over whenever he felt like it but he could tell right then that something was wrong. “Yeah, sure. It’s no big deal, my parents are gone on business anyway. When will you be here?” He could hear Kuroo on the other end of the line let out a sigh of what he could only guess was relief? “I’m outside your house now, I also kind of forgot an umbrella so would you mind bringing me a towel?” Kenma let out a small puff of a laugh before giving him a simple ’okay’ and hanging up the phone before making his way out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom where he retrieved a couple of towels. He then made his way down the stairs and to the door opening it up to see a drenched Kuroo who was rather resembling of an irritated yet scared cat that got thrown into a pool. Kuroo gave him a small wave and faint smile as he stepped inside, and that’s when Kenma noticed the already purpling bruise forming on his face and he began to get anxious. He reached up to drape the towel over Kuroo’s head and begin to dry his hair for him but stopped when it had mostly stopped dripping. “Why don’t we go to my room and you can put on some dry clothes, you are soaking the floor.” Kuroo nodded and walked through the house like he lived there, though he pretty much did at this point he was almost always there to get away from ‘ _home_ ’. Once they got inside Kenma’s room he went over to a drawer in his dresser where he kept the clothes Kuroo left at his house and pulled out a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and some boxers then tossed them over to him who then gestured for him to turn around while he changed his underwear and pants. “Okay you can look now.” Kenma turned back around just in time to see the huge area of bruising along Kuroo’s ribcage and that is when he decided he was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with his best friend, to hell with him keeping all these secrets from him when he cares so much about his wellbeing. He walked over to Kuroo who was now standing in front of his bed. “Kuroo, when do you plan on telling me why you really came here? And how you got this?” He reached up and gently cupped his painfully bruised looking cheek causing him to flinch slightly and before he could stop himself tears started to spill out of Kuroo’s eyes like a waterfall shocking Kenma. He reached up and cupped the other side of his face and started to whisper sweet calming hushes to try and settle him down. At this point Kuroo had sunk down onto the side of the bed and was practically sobbing and this uncharacteristic behavior was really throwing Kenma for a loop. He had no idea how to handle his friend right now because he had never seen him like this. Kuroo never acted any way other than carefree and strong so seeing him this weak was only tearing him apart as well but he was trying his best to be strong for him. He continued to tell him it was going to be alright and ran his fingers through his hair over and over in soothing motions. “Tetsu, it’s alright I’m right here okay? Just please tell me what’s wrong.” He stopped combing through his hair to cup his face again and make him look at him. Wiping away the tear streaks from his cheek with his small thumb he gave him a small smile. Kuroo met his eyes and let out a little chuckle and let himself lean into his touch closing his eyes. “Who would have guessed you were the stronger of the two of us…” Kenma looked at him curiously his stomach still twisted up with worry.

“Who did this to you Tetsurou? Who made you hurt like this?” Kuroo sighed and took a deep, shuddery breath before going into a detailed description of his home life up until today as best as he could anyway, with him having to stop for a moment every once and a while because he would start crying again. Kenma just listened to everything he had to say calmly even if he was bubbling with rage on the inside at the fact that anyone would treat Kuroo that way, especially his own _mother_! “Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this before Tetsu? I would have understood, I could have asked my parents to let you stay here with us they love you like you were their own.” Kuroo smiled at that, but shook his head lightly. “I never wanted you to know about any of this because I didn’t want you to worry about me. I’m sorry for not telling you before.” Kenma sighed and shook his head as well. “I worry about you anyway idiot, I love you so I can’t help it.”

It took a moment for Kuroo to comprehend what was just said to him, when it finally clicked he blushed furiously and met his eyes only to see that he was being absolutely serious. He was at a loss for words to say the least. Kenma only smiled and reached over and entwined one of their hands and gave Kuroo’s a light squeeze. He looked down at their hands and asked, “How long?” to which Kenma responded, “Since the beginning.” Kuroo looked back at Kenma and couldn’t help the smile that crept its way across his face as well as the few tears that fell along with it. He wiped them away with the back of his free hand and Kenma leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, brushing their noses against each other. “Me too.” Is all Kuroo had time to say before he was cut off by the warm pressure of Kenma’s lips pressed together with his. He tasted like honeysuckle and melon and the way their lips fit together was much more magical than anything Kuroo had ever imagined it would have felt like. They spent the rest of the night cuddled together and talking about all of the things they wanted to say out loud but never had the guts to say. In the end it may take Kuroo weeks, months, and maybe even years to recover from the years of putting up with his mother’s neglectful nature but he’s fine with it because he has Kenma there to help him put his glass heart back together piece by piece.


End file.
